It's been awhile
by forevergone123
Summary: I never thought I would fall for the church girl, but I knew that she was the one for me. I knew I was going to marry her. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.. what I didn't know was how much it would hurt losing her... ONESHOT


Hi! This is my very first fan fiction, and I would really like comments/reviews… just to let you know most of my stories will be very sad… so beware!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters… nor do I make money from this story : )

It's been a while since the boat I took to escape my meaningless city life sank and accidentally brought me to this island. It's been a while since I met the love of my life. It's been a while since I saw her angelic face. Six years ago on a warm sunny spring morning, I heard a knock on my door, a chubby man and a beautiful, young girl entered my humble home. "I-I'm Alisa and this is Nathan. We will be in the forest at the church from now on, so please feel free to visit." I remember those exact words, and they haunt me everyday.

I began to visit Alisa every day and soon we became friends. Soon that friendship turned into something more. And soon I was proposing. She told me she was glad I felt this way and even thought of marriage. But her heart was devoted to the church. After I recovered from rejection I tried again… and again… and again, until finally she said yes. The wedding was on a crisp, cold winter day. Alisa was even more beautiful in a white gown… if her becoming more beautiful was possible. After we said our "I do's" we went home to the awkward wedding night. I kissed her gently and one thing led to another…. That morning she slowly opened her stunning blue eyes and rested her head on my bare chest. She sighed then gently smiled. "Stay with me, forever Mark... I love you." I kissed her forehead then whispered, "I'll always be with you if you promise to stay by my side as well… I love you." Alisa was silent… "I promise." Married life was surprisingly easy and even fun. I come home tired from working to a loving life and a delicious meal. I was happy… and I wished time would stop so I could continue to stay this happy. One day I found Alisa on the kitchen floor, hardly breathing. My heart seemed to stop as I noticed her raspy breaths. Dr. Trent came to the house after I called him. When he was finished looking at Alisa, his face was grim. "I have no idea what is causing this unusual illness, but I'm afraid this illness is slowly taking her life." I couldn't believe it. In fact, I wouldn't believe it. I pretended everything was normal. I just pretended she was going to be ok. About a week later, we found out Alisa was pregnant. She was overjoyed, but I was worried. This could cause many problems…. And it did. Alisa miscarried about two months into the pregnancy. Alisa's health also became worse. Every day her health deteriorated and soon she had to stay in bed everyday. Friends helped out with the ranch while I took care of Alisa. My happiness was dying with her. It was raining that day when everything fell apart. Alisa knew she was dying too, and she was saying her goodbyes. After all the villagers left, she held my hand. "I'm sorry… I'm breaking our promise... I tried." I shook my head in denial. "Don't talk like that Alisa. You'll be ok... Just watch." Alisa gently smiled. "I love you Mark... I'm glad I married you. I'm glad I could be yours and you could be mine. I was happy to be with you." I squeezed her hand and whispered, "I love you." And then her eyes closed, and her hand became cold. I knew she was gone. For months I neither talked, ate, nor rested. I lost everything. Years pass and I finally faced the fact that she is gone. Another year passes and I learn to smile again. Two years pass and I can laugh. More years pass and I'm happy again. Today I am now dating Sabrina and she is slowly healing my wounds. All my friends are married, even Chelsea married Vaughn. So I decided I wanted to feel loved again. That's when Sabrina came into my life. I still love and always will love Alisa. But it's been a while… that Sunday I visited her grave by the pond. "Alisa Moore. A loving, devoted wife and friend. Spring 22nd 1981- winter 7th 2001... May she rest in peace." I placed her favorite flower by the tombstone and began to sob: "It's been a while….."


End file.
